


Two Months

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Late Night Writes [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, NOT Johnlock, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-Season/Series 04, Random & Short, Season/Series 04, but could be taken as it, but whether you ship it or not, i see them as platonic soulmates, idk depends what you think i guess, written at midnight, you can read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: I'm one day late to the one-year anniversary of The Final Problem, but it was around midnight so technically this was *almost* written on time!A 221B-formatted ficlet. Takes place after Season 4, when Rosie wakes Sherlock and John up one night and Sherlock gets to her first.





	Two Months

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on making this a 221B fic but then it was super short (like 230-240 words) so I decided to fix the last sentence to fit and cut out a few words.  
> I should probably mention I wrote this from 11:50pm to 12:13am last night and besides the 221B format, it hasn't really been edited. But there's not much I could mess up from writing 221 words, plus I already reread it like ten times anyway, so it should be good!

John stared into the dark room. In the dim light, he could barely make out the tall figure standing in front of the crib, holding Rosie and murmuring quietly.

 

“It’s okay, it’s alright. Don’t cry, you’re okay. Everything is going to be okay.” Sherlock spoke softly to the baby girl, whose cries were slowly diminishing into tired gurgles. He was swaying slowly, rocking Rosie in his arms, maybe even unintentionally. He didn’t even seem to notice John standing in the doorway.

 

 _Could everything really be okay?_ John wondered as he watched the two of them. It had been weeks- nearly two months, actually. She was growing faster than either of them had expected, strong hands reaching out to the world, bright eyes searching, watching, learning.

 

Two months since she’d been left in this world with only a broken father and his suicidal ex-flatmate. Two months since 221B went up in flames. Two months since the number of Rosamund Mary’s dropped from two to a lonely one.

 

But they _were_ rebuilding, both physically and emotionally. Sherlock was better just from being back with a John who had forgiven him; John tried not to admit just how much he’d missed it, too.

 

He stepped into the room, eyes meeting Sherlock’s with a single thought.

 

_Are we okay?_

 

_No. But maybe we can be._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I wrote this, to be honest. I just couldn't sleep and got the sudden urge to write it! Probably because it's officially been 1 year since The Final Problem and I'm still not over it...I'm still in denial that it's the last ever episode of Sherlock, okay?? I need to see John and Sherlock rebuilding their lives together while taking care of Rosie. I NEED IT, OKAY? DON'T DO THIS TO ME MOFFTISS.
> 
> Also I think my favorite part of this is that I didn't notice until I posted it that I only ended up with 215 words *facepalm*


End file.
